


Finding Home

by Jya, thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slytherin Iwaizumi, Slytherin Oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jya/pseuds/Jya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: Having grown up in a family full of wizards, Tooru is beyond excited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately, his first first impression winds up being quite lackluster after his acceptance letter arrives late, he’s bullied on the way to the castle and worst of all, he ends up sorted into the incorrect house.It’s not until he meets an unlikely friend that he thinks that maybe,just maybethings might turn out alright. Even if it’s not as he imagined it’d be... these seven years might just end up being pretty great.





	Finding Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Also known as - Oikawa Tooru and the terrible horrible no good very bad day_

**Year 1 - The Worst Day**

**  
**

Tooru’s first day at Hogwarts was _supposed_ to be the best day of his life.

He’s been dreaming of this day for as long as he can remember…

Yet here he is, crying his eyes out.

Today has been the worst day of his life.

It starts with the jerk on the boat making fun of him for his hair. It’s _too_ pristine, the boy says. But this is the first day of his new life? Of course he wants to look his best! Then the jerk starts rocking the boat so _of course_ he screams… which only leads to more jeers and laughter from the other boys on the boat.

That itself is bad enough, but then comes the worst part - he’s put in Slytherin.

The dark house.

The _evil_ house.

The house that you-know-who came from.

His parents, his sister, his cousin, they’re all in Gryffindor. So why not him?

This is just his luck, really. He should have seen it coming, - _would_ have seen it coming - had he been smart enough to really think about it. Nothing ever seems to work out as planned for him. It was the same back on his eleventh birthday, when his letter to Hogwarts was _late_ and he was so sure that it wasn’t coming-

But no, he’s here. Just not… _quite_ where he’d pictured himself being.

 _Families usually get sorted into the same house!_ is what she told him... And it’s her face his eyes land on as the hat’s decision tears itself from its brim. The look on her face isn’t half as pained as the feeling in his heart.

He moves to sit at the Slytherin table, seriously contemplating getting back on the train and going home the very next morning. There are four other first year boys at his table, though they were all been sorted there before him, so he hadn’t caught any names. Three of them appear to know each other already and the fourth is scraggly and shaggy looking, wearing robes that look too messy to be brand new… Probably second hand. To make things worse, the kid keeps staring around the room as if he’s never seen anything magical in his entire life, asking stupid questions to the prefect sitting next to him.

He _already_ wants nothing to do with his dorm mates and he still hasn’t decided if he’s going to stay. Tooru sinks himself down into his seat, trying to drown out the talking and laughter around him, letting the rest of the ceremony pass by in a blur.

He’s been dreaming of the Gryffindor common room all his life. His older sister had drawn him a map and told him all about it, as though there hadn’t been a doubt in her mind that he’d be placed there.

Now here he is instead, sitting in the far corner of the Slytherin common room, keeping his distance from the other students.

Another tear leaks from his eye.

_This sucks!_

He leans heavily on the arm of the oversized chair he’s sitting in. The room is full of life, and no one around has even noticed him. From behind he probably looks like he’s just sleeping or staring out the window. He sighs to himself, sniffling as a shadow obstructs the light shining on the wall from behind him.

“Whatchya doin’?” A voice comes from behind him.

He nearly jumps, but manages to maintain his composure. It might just be the fact that he feels so exhausted. Can you scare the crap out of a sad person? If he were going to make an assumption based on this test, he’d have to say no.

He turns in the direction of the voice and finds the scrubby-looking first year from the table in the great hall. His face remains as awestruck as it was when they were eating, and he still has a stupid smudge of dirt on his cheek.

“Are you crying?” The toothy grin falls from his face as he realizes what he’s interrupted.

Tooru sniffles, wiping his nose on the long sleeve of his robe and mutters an unconvincing “no.”

“What’s wrong?” The boy frowns. “Do you miss your mom?”

“What? Of course I don’t miss my mom!” The absurdity of the statement is enough to distract him momentarily, and his tears start to dry up.

“Oh, well why are you crying?” He asks, attempting to perch himself casually on the arm of the chair, though he’s hardly tall enough to reach it and he just looks awkward.

“I’m - I was - it’s none of your goddamn business!” Tooru wails.

“Oh, well, okay. I’m Iwaizumi,” he says, offering his hand, “Iwaizumi Hajime.” He stares impatiently at him, clearly not caring that Tooru was just wiping his nose on that very hand. He’s grinning again as though Tooru’s world _isn’t_ falling apart in front of him.

A part of him wants to slap that tanned brown hand away, and yet something stops him.

“Oikawa… Tooru,” he says, slowly sliding his hand into Hajime’s.

“Tooru! It’s nice to meet you! You’re my first friend, you know that?” Hajime beams, shaking Tooru’s hand roughly, clasped between both of his.

“Shhh,” Tooru hushes him. _Do you want the whole common room to hear you?_ He almost phrases it differently, but manages to catch himself before he comes across as any more of a jerk. He had initially judged the kid so hard, but now that he’s talking to him, there’s something positive and upbeat about him and Tooru finds that it puts him at ease.

“Can I ask you something, Hajime?” The name falls off his tongue a little awkwardly, but he wonders if maybe he’s the only one who notices because the other seems to light up upon hearing his name spoken.

“Of course!”

“Are your parents… muggles?” He asks, as though afraid of offending Hajime.

“Yup!” He gives him a thumbs up, his fist appearing much too large for his body, almost like a puppy with large paws. _Cute._ “I’m the first wizard in my family! Isn’t that cool?”

Tooru finds himself glancing around the room self-consciously. He doubts many others in this common room would find this ‘cool.’

“What about your parents?” Hajime asks, leaning forward in curiosity.

“My parents and my sister are all magical. My father is muggle born though.” He finds himself sitting up a little straighter, listening just a little bit more intently. He still has to hold himself back, though, wanting to wipe that dirt off of Hajime’s cheek.

He wonders if he knows it’s there. He wonders what he’d do if Tooru were to reach across and brush it away…

“That’s so cool! So you’ve known about this place your whole life!”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Tooru replies, feeling a hint of pride, yet oddly enough he doesn’t feel the need the display it. _That_ itself is strange for him.

“So have you been doing magic for years too?” Hajime asks excitedly. There’s no jealousy in his words, which Tooru finds odd, but pleasant.

“No, not intentionally anyway. We’re not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts until we’re of age,” Tooru explains. “Though once I accidently set this hideous pair of orange pants that my mother was trying to dress me in on fire. I guess that’s what she gets for trying to ruin my sense of fashion at such a young age.”

Hajime bursts out laughing, clearly finding it much funnier than Tooru intended it to be. But even so, Tooru can’t help but smile. There’s something so genuine and... kind, about this boy. His happiness and excitement are infectious, and Tooru finds he wants to hear him talk more.

“So Iwa-chan,” he says, the name coming across all too naturally despite Hajime’s frown, “what exactly were you doing in the…” he almost says muggle world, but feels it may be offensive, “real world before you got your letter?”

“Oh.” Hajime appears a bit caught off guard. “Just, you know… going to school. And playing volleyball! I was going to be a professional volleyball player!”

“Volleyball?” Tooru asks. He can’t recall which of the muggle sports Hajime is talking about.

“Yeah, you know, like six players on each side of the net, and you pass the ball around and try to slam it into the ground on the other team’s side until they can’t lift it up. Whoever let’s the ball hit the ground first loses the rally. There’s a setter and a spiker and defensive positions… I’m a spiker.”

Tooru watches him smile, rambling excitedly, and finally reaches across to bridge the gap between them. “You’ve got dirt on your cheek,” he says kindly. Hajime glances down, as though he can see the spot, then back up at Tooru, continuing on about volleyball. His skin feels warm, and soft as Tooru brushes his thumb across his cheek, smiling now that the spot’s all clean.

“Have you heard of quidditch?” Tooru asks.

“Quid- what?”

“Quidditch,” Tooru repeats. “It’s the wizard sport… played on broomsticks.”

Hajime’s jaw drops to the ground. “No way!”

“I’m going to try out for the team this year. First years never make the house teams, but I’ve practiced a lot and I think I have a good chance,” he says, trying to hide a bit of embarrassment.

The pair continues to talk late into the night, only to realize that the common room is nearly empty by the time the finally looked up from each other.

Tooru laughs a little, sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “We should probably head to bed,” he says, moving to sit up.

“Oh. Yeah, right,” Hajime responds, nodding. “You wanna go to breakfast with me tomorrow?”

_Tomorrow?_

He’s about to answer, _yes, sure,_ before he remembers that he wasn’t even sure if he’d be _staying_ until tomorrow. Now, though, with Hajime?

It seems… a little more bearable.

“Yeah,” he says, flashing Hajime a big smile. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened... and by some miracle, we haven't killed each other. Yet.  
> Thank you for reading! We'd love it if you would leave a comment and let us know what you thought! This story will be continued and follow the boys growing up at Hogwarts, and there is going to be a whole lot of fluff as well as angst! We're really excited for it and hope that you enjoy!
> 
> [CJ's tumblr](http://josai.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ri's tumblr](http://superiortechnology.tumblr.com/)


End file.
